<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream a Little Dream of Me (par Mana2702) by Comptoir_des_auteurs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715669">Dream a Little Dream of Me (par Mana2702)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs'>Comptoir_des_auteurs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay Sex, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Wet Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:20:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry fait de drôles de rêves depuis un certain temps, des rêves très perturbants. Il va découvrir que ces songes font suite à un tour des jumeaux Weasley. Apparemment ses rêves mettent en scène la personne qui l'aime en secret. Le jeune sorcier devra donc passer outre l'érotisme de ses visions nocturnes pour découvrir son admirateur secret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dream a Little Dream of Me (par Mana2702)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION</p><p>Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !</p><p>Cette commande a été passée par Vaetisia: " Ce serait pour un Draco/Harry. Suite à une plaisanterie des Jumeaux, les nuits de Harry sont envahies par des flashs érotiques qui le laissent pantelant au réveil, mais sans se rappeler de son partenaire. Après s'être rendu compte que l'origine vient des Jumeaux, il leur demande des explications et ils lui disent qu'il rêve de la personne qui l'aime le plus au monde. Harry cherche donc à se souvenir le plus possible des détails de ses rêves pour retrouver cette personne."</p><p>J'espère répondre à ses attentes. Comme c'est dans un monde magique je dois inventer certaines choses donc merci de ne pas me jeter de pierres si vous trouvez que ce n'est pas réaliste. Je modifie peut-être aussi un peu certains éléments des livres ou films donc pareil, ne soyez pas en colère pour si peu.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry était assis avec ses amis pour le repas, comme tous les jours. Il était placé entre Ron et Hermione, en face les jumeaux étaient en train de préparer leur prochain coup fourré tout en se goinfrant de tout aliment qui leur tombait sous la main. Hermione était en train de parler du dernier livre qu'elle avait lu, et comptait bien sur Harry pour l'écouter car elle savait que personne d'autre ne le ferait. Le brun était donc en train de recevoir un cours particulier sur les différentes utilisations du venin d'axolotl albinos. Si on en appliquait sur un chapelet de dents de mangoustes que l'on accrochait au plafond on obtenait un excellent répulsif à mouches. Ou si on en versait quelques gouttes dans la terre ça avait l'effet d'un puissant fertilisant. Certains prétendaient même qu'avec une dose très précise, on pouvait obtenir un médicament qui rendait la vue aux aveugles. Toutefois cette théorie n'avait jamais été prouvée ni testée. Hermione continuait donc son exposé et Harry faisait de son mieux pour ne pas décrocher de ce sujet plutôt ennuyeux. Il buvait tranquillement son jus de citrouille pendant qu'Hermione était passée à la bave de crapaud à cornes qui permettait une cicatrisation immédiate, un antirides et qui aidait à traiter les problèmes de fertilité chez les humains.</p><p>Le brun faisait de son mieux pour être un bon ami, mais parfois c'était réellement pénible. Il se moquait totalement des informations qu'elle était en train de lui expliquer, mais il était trop gentil pour le dire ou le montrer. Il hochait donc la tête et ponctuait de petits « hmm hmm », « vraiment ? » ou encore « c'est pas possible ! », ainsi Hermione avait l'impression qu'il s'intéressait réellement à la conversation. Ron se pencha et chuchota à son ami :</p><p>-Tu ne veux pas lui dire de se taire ? Elle me coupe l'appétit avec son avalanche de connaissance !</p><p>Harry se contenta de donner un coup de coude au roux pour le faire taire, si Hermione entendait ça elle allait encore se mettre en colère et le brun n'avait pas du tout envie de ça. Il but une gorgée de son jus de citrouille et grimaça, sa boisson était devenue légèrement aigre tout à coup. Fred et George échangèrent un regard pétillant de malice et se levèrent d'un même mouvement :</p><p>-A plus les gamins.</p><p>Ron leva les yeux au ciel et regarda ses frères s'éloigner. Neville arriva, portant un pot de fleur à la main :</p><p>-Salut les amis !</p><p>Il s'assit et commença à servir. Hermione arqua un sourcil :</p><p>-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?</p><p>-C'est un bulbe de tulipe arc-en-ciel, c'est la fleur préférée de ma grand-mère. Comme son anniversaire tombe aux prochaines vacances je vais lui offrir ça.</p><p>-Mais comment tu as trouvé ce bulbe, c'est une fleur extrêmement rare n'est-ce pas ?</p><p>-Si, j'ai demandé à Hagrid, il connaissait quelqu'un qui pouvait lui en procurer.</p><p>-Et comment tu sais que c'est le bulbe de la bonne fleur ? demanda Ron en mordant à pleines dents dans une cuisse de poulet.</p><p>-Bah c'est simple, la bulbe est déjà arc-en-ciel, c'est la seule au monde à être comme ça. En plus elle est carrée et non ronde ou ovale comme les autres.</p><p>-Waouh, très étrange !</p><p>-Je sais, je trouve ça passionnant.</p><p>Hermione et Neville se lancèrent dans une discussion passionnée sur différents types de fleurs. Harry soupira de soulagement et regarda Ron :</p><p>-Heureusement que ce cher Neville est arrivé, je n'en pouvais plus !</p><p>Le roux gloussa et ils finirent de manger, la reprise des cours approchait à grands pas.</p>
<hr/><p>Harry se tournait dans tous les sens, son sommeil était agité et il mourrait de chaud.</p><p>
  <em>L'homme sans visage commença à le déshabiller, ses mains étaient douces et chaudes. Chaque centimètre de peau découvert était aussitôt couvert de baisers avides. Une fois que le dernier vêtement fut sur le sol, l'inconnu allongea Harry sur le lit. Ce dernier se laissait faire avec plaisir, même si il ne voyait pas le visage face à lui, il sentait le regard brûlant qui l'observait. L'amant imaginaire fit glisser ses mains sur le corps de l'Élu et attrapa bientôt son sexe.</em>
</p><p>Harry se réveilla en sursaut et passa nerveusement les mains sur son corps pour vérifier qu'il était toujours habillé. Il soupira de soulagement en constatant que c'était le cas. Le Gryffondor se redressa et attrapa le verre d'eau qui gardait toujours sur sa table de nuit. Il le but d'une traite et se rallongea, il fallait qu'il se repose, il avait un important match de Quidditch le lendemain. Toutefois ses pensées se remirent vite à divaguer.</p><p>
  <em>L'inconnu embrassait langoureusement Harry tout en lui pressant les fesses à pleines mains. Il faisait ensuite glisser ses baisers sur sa mâchoire puis dans son cou. Harry était au supplice, il avait l'impression que son corps était encore plus brûlant que de la lave. Il voulut toucher le torse de ce mystérieux amant, mais celui-ci lui plaqua les mains au-dessus de la tête tout en descendant ses baisers sur son torse. Harry gémissait et se tortillait, c'était la torture la plus délicieuse qu'il avait jamais reçu. L'homme sans visage sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître une ficelle qui s'enroula autour des poignets d'Harry pour le maintenir bloqué. Une fois cela fait, l'ombre descendit ses baisers encore plus bas et finit par prendre le sexe d'Harry dans sa bouche.</em>
</p><p>Harry fut réveillé sans ménagement par Ron qui le secouait :</p><p>-Harry debout ! On va rater le petit-déjeuner, or on doit prendre des forces pour le match !</p><p>-Descends je te rejoins.</p><p>-D'accord mais ne traîne pas !</p><p>Ron partit donc sans poser de questions, il savait que son ami devait s'habiller avant de descendre. Harry vérifia qu'il était seul dans la chambre et laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller en soupirant. C'était un miracle que Ron n'ait pas remarqué son érection. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il n'avait jamais fait de tels rêves auparavant, et là il en faisait deux dans la même nuit, c'était insensé ! Le Gryffondor se leva, se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage ce qui, par miracle, calma ses ardeurs, s'habilla à la hâte et descendit.</p><p>Tout le monde était prêt pour le match qui allait opposer Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. Harry se laissa tomber sur le banc, se faisant aussitôt acclamé par toute sa maison. Il leur sourit gentiment et commença à remplir son assiette. Fred lança :</p><p>-T'as petite mine Potter.</p><p>-La nuit a été rude ? demanda George.</p><p>-J'ai fait des cauchemars mais ça va, j'arriverai à jouer.</p><p>-Des cauchemars ?</p><p>-Oui, je revoyais la mort de mes parents et de Sirius.</p><p>Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard et Harry mangea en silence l'air renfrogné. Il préférait mourir que d'avouer les vrais rêves qu'il avait fait. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient en dernière année, bientôt ils ne seraient plus là pour l'embêter avec leurs blagues et leurs questions. Le brun termina de manger et ils partirent pour le match de Quidditch.</p>
<hr/><p>La lutte était sans pitié, chaque équipe voulait remporter le trophée d'hiver. Harry évita de justesse un Cogneur et repéra le Vif d'Or. Il s'envola donc à sa poursuite, mais Summerby l'avait repéré aussi et avait pris de l'avance. Harry accéléra avec son balai et frôla la petite sphère dorée sans parvenir à l'atteindre. Summerby le poussa sans ménagement et tendit la main pour l'attraper. Harry revint et rendit le coup que son adversaire venait de lui donner. Il accéléra, tendit la main et attrapa le Vif d'Or juste avant Summerby qui avait à peine été écarté par la poussée du Survivant. Les Gryffondor crièrent de joie et Harry leva victorieusement la main en brandissant l'objet de la victoire. Il avait eu beaucoup de chance, une seconde de plus et la victoire était aux Poufsouffle. L'attrapeur adverse le regarda :</p><p>-Félicitations, à charge de revanche.</p><p>-Ce sera avec plaisir.</p><p>Il descendit sur le terrain et fut soulevé par les membres de sa maison qui scandaient son nom. Harry leur fit signe et bientôt il fut reposé à terre. Dumbledore s'approcha de lui avec la coupe d'hiver :</p><p>-Félicitations aux Gryffondor pour ce début d'année sportive prometteuse. On se retrouvera après les vacances pour la coupe de printemps.</p><p>Tout le monde applaudit et ils partirent pour le banquet de la victoire.</p>
<hr/><p>Harry se coucha franchement épuisé de sa journée. Le lendemain c'était le jour des vacances et il partirent chez les Weasley puisqu'il n'avait plus de famille à part eux. Il s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller, le match de Quidditch avait été vraiment intensif.</p><p>
  <em>L'amant sans visage s'approcha d'Harry et murmura :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Laisse toi faire, tu vas aimer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La voix venait d'un autre monde, il n'aurait pas su dire si il l'avait déjà entendu, mais elle le fit frissonner. Harry était déjà nu, les mains attachées à la tête de lit. L'inconnu embrassa son torse, lécha ses tétons. Il descendit et embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses, mordilla la peau si fine et sensible. Le brun avait la chair de poule, c'était vraiment très excitant d'être à la merci de quelqu'un comme ça. Étrangement, même si il ne voyait pas les traits de la personne face à lui, il la connaissait et semblait lui faire confiance, du moins dans le rêve. Les baisers continuèrent sur son mollet puis remontèrent encore jusqu'à ses testicules. Harry laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise, il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ça. La silhouette lui écarta les cuisses pour avoir un meilleur accès à cette partie sensible. Le jeune brun se mordait la lèvre à sang pour ne pas laisser passer ses gémissements. C'était la meilleure chose qu'on lui avait jamais fait. Après ça le spectre sortit sa baguette et lança un sort sur ses doigts, les rendant visqueux. Harry arqua un sourcil et se cambra lorsqu'un doigt entra en lui. Pour le détendre la personne face à lui prit son érection dans sa bouche et commença un mouvement de tête lent. Étrangement le Survivant savait que c'était un homme face à lui, ce qui le surprenait beaucoup. Jamais il n'avait été attiré par un homme ou un garçon avant ces drôles de rêves. L'idée s'envola aussitôt lorsqu'un deuxième doigt entra en lui. Au bout de quelques instants l'inconnu se plaça et entra en lui.</em>
</p><p>Harry se redressa d'un bond dans son lit. Il était essoufflé, en nage et avec une sensation poisseuse entre les jambes. Le brun souleva son pantalon de pyjama d'une main tremblante et rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en constatant qu'il avait eu un orgasme dans son sommeil. Il vérifia que les autres dormaient, malheureusement Neville était assis dans son lit et regardait par la fenêtre, les joues plus rouges qu'une tomate. Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux et demanda :</p><p>-T'es réveillé depuis longtemps ?</p><p>-Je euh...</p><p>Le passionné de botanique se gratta le front en toussotant nerveusement :</p><p>-Tu gémissais dans ton sommeil, alors ça m'a réveillé. Au début je me suis inquiété mais hum... j'ai vite réalisé que ton rêve semblait très agréable car tu disais des choses...</p><p>-Par Merlin Neville dis-moi que c'est une blague ?</p><p>-Non ! Mais je n'ai pas osé te réveiller, je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. Je crois que ça aurait été vraiment étrange que je te touche pour te réveiller alors que manifestement dans ton rêve tu étais en train de... je préfère qu'on oublie tout ça, vraiment.</p><p>-J'aimerais aussi, mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.</p><p>-Vous voulez pas la fermer ! grogna Ron.</p><p>-Ouais, c'est les vacances on aimerait dormir un peu ! renchérit Seamus.</p><p>Harry se leva précautionneusement, ce pyjama collant était vraiment désagréable. Il alla prendre une douche, il fallait qu'il s'éclaircisse les idées.</p>
<hr/><p>Le brun s'installa dans le train et ferma les yeux, il devait réfléchir. Ron mangeait des bonbons et Hermione lisait, il flottait donc un silence reposant dans le compartiment. Le jeune homme essayait de comprendre pourquoi ces rêves étaient apparus tout à coup, puisque ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant. Il n'avait pourtant rien mangé ou bu d'inhabituel, n'avait pas testé de nouvelle potion ou de sort mal maîtrisé. C'était le mystère le plus total, le Survivant s'en serait arraché les cheveux. Les jumeaux Weasley arrivèrent avec Ginny :</p><p>-Salut !</p><p>-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?!</p><p>-Maman nous a dit que cette fois elle voulait qu'on se rassemble tous les quatre avant que l'arrivée en gare, comme ça on aura pas à s'attendre une fois sur le quai.</p><p>-Super, et moi qui pensais pouvoir passer le trajet tranquillement !</p><p>-Tais-toi !</p><p>George lui prit son paquet de bonbons :</p><p>-Privilège de l'âge !</p><p>Il piocha dedans, son jumeau en fit autant et donna le reste à Ginny. Ron s'exclama :</p><p>-Mais elle est plus petite que moi !</p><p>-Oui mais c'est une fille ! Ron sois un peu galant voyons !</p><p>Le roux croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et bouda sous les ricanements de ses frères. Tout à coup Harry eut le déclic, c'était forcément un coup des jumeaux ! Soudain il se rappela du drôle de goût que son jus de citrouille avait eu après qu'il avait reposé son verre quelques instants. Il revoyait aussi très clairement le regard amusé de Fred et George avant qu'ils ne se lèvent pour partir. Plus aucun doute n'était possible, c'était un de leur mauvais tour. Le brun se jura de tirer cette affaire au clair une fois au Terrier.</p>
<hr/><p>Harry attendait le bon moment pour parler aux jumeaux. Il fallait qu'ils soient seuls tous les trois, ce serait trop embarrassant sinon. La journée passa tranquillement et il décida finalement d'aller les trouver directement dans leur chambre. Les deux roux étaient en train de mettre au point un objet de farce et attrape lorsqu'Harry rentra dans leur chambre. Ils se retournèrent et sourirent :</p><p>-Tiens mais c'est le Survivant qui nous fait l'honneur de sa présence !</p><p>-Qu'est-ce que vous avez mis dans mon jus de citrouille l'autre jour ?</p><p>-Quand ça ?</p><p>-On a rien fait nous !</p><p>-Menteur ! Avant-hier je suis sûr que vous avez mis quelque chose dans mon verre car après mon jus de citrouille n'avait plus le même goût. En plus vous me regardiez d'un drôle d'air avant de partir en ricanant !</p><p>-Et même si on avait mis quelque chose dans ton verre qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? On avait peut-être mis des vitamines pour que tu assures au match de Quidditch !</p><p>-Je sais que ce n'est pas ça, depuis je fais des rêves vraiment étranges !</p><p>-Ah oui ?</p><p>-Quels genres de rêves Potter ?</p><p>Harry serra les poings, ces deux-là prenaient un malin plaisir à se moquer de lui. Il répondit plus furieux que jamais :</p><p>-Ça ne vous regarde pas ! Dites moi seulement ce que vous avez mis dans mon verre et ce que je dois faire pour que ça s'arrête !</p><p>-On doit y réfléchir.</p><p>-Qu'est-ce que tu nous donne pour qu'on te le dise ?</p><p>-Je ne vous dénoncerai pas à votre mère, je crois que ce serait déjà pas mal non ? Vous savez à quel point elle m'adore, et je suis sûr que cette chère Molly n'apprécierait pas de savoir que vous me torturez.</p><p>Fred et George perdirent leur sourire :</p><p>-Tu serais vraiment prêt à ça ?</p><p>-Mais comment tu vas nous dénoncer si tu ne lui dit pas quels genres de rêves tu fais ?</p><p>-Et qui dit qu'elle te croira ?</p><p>-Votre mère croit absolument tout ce que je dis car elle m'adore. Et elle vous connaît, elle sait que vous seriez capable de faire ça alors que je suis votre ami.</p><p>-Très bien, on a mis une potion de notre invention dans ton verre.</p><p>-Que contient cette potion ?</p><p>-C'est un secret.</p><p>-Une marque déposée Potter, si on te le dit faudra qu'on te tue.</p><p>-Bon abrégez, j'aimerais qu'on en vienne aux faits tout de suite.</p><p>Fred leva les yeux au ciel :</p><p>-Très bien, cette potion te fait voir la personne qui t'aime le plus au monde.</p><p>-C'est impossible !</p><p>-Pourquoi ?</p><p>-Car je ne vois jamais son visage.</p><p>-Ça ce n'est pas notre problème. On l'a testé et je peux te dire que c'est vrai</p><p>-Comment vous le savez ?</p><p>-Parce que je l'ai testé moi-même et j'ai vu Angelina Johnson. Lança George sérieusement..</p><p>-Ta petite copine ?</p><p>-Oui.</p><p>-Mais... tu as commencé à sortir avec elle avant ou après avoir testé la potion ?</p><p>-Avant, disons que notre potion n'était qu'une vague idée à l'époque où j'ai commencé à sortir avec elle. Puis nous l'avons améliorée et je l'ai testée. C'est là que j'ai vu que j'avais fait le bon choix puisqu'elle est folle de moi.</p><p>Harry soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux :</p><p>-Comment je peux faire pour voir le visage de cette personne puisque jusque-là c'était plutôt une ombre ?</p><p>-C'est que cette personne garde le secret sur ses sentiments, ou peut-être même que cette personne n'assume pas de t'aimer. Il faut que tu essayes de te concentrer sur cette personne plutôt que sur ce qu'elle te fait pendant les rêves. Essaye de trouver des détails qui pourraient t'aider.</p><p>-D'accord... merci pour votre aide, mais par contre je ne vous remercie pas de m'avoir joué ce tour !</p><p>-C'est pour ton bien Potter, tu as toujours l'air tellement triste d'être tout seul. Maintenant que Ron et Hermione sortent ensemble tu te retrouves à tenir la chandelle et on a bien vu que ce rôle ne te plaisait pas vraiment.</p><p>Le Survivant grommela quelque chose et sortit de la chambre des jumeaux qui s'étaient déjà remis à leur bricolage. Il alla se laisser tomber sur son lit et essaya de réfléchir. Il avait beau se repasser ses rêves en mémoire, rien ne lui venait.</p><p>Le soir le brun s'endormit en espérant en apprendre plus sur son admirateur secret.</p><p>
  <em>L'inconnu n'avait toujours pas de visage mais il avait les yeux gris clairs. Harry pouvait les voir à présent. D'ailleurs ces beaux yeux étaient en train de le dévorer littéralement. Autour d'eux flottait une fumée verte émeraude. L'amant aux yeux bleus sortit une baguette en aubépine et crin de licorne et fit apparaître la porte de la salle sur demande. Harry écarquilla les yeux et le garçon face à lui lança :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas te manger. Du moins pas pour l'instant.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La voix semblait toujours venir d'un autre monde mais l'intonation lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. De plus l'écho étrange du rêve renvoyait une voix qui lui était familière mais il ne parvenait pas à y associer un propriétaire. Les deux adolescents rentrèrent dans la salle sur demande. Un lit à baldaquin se trouvait en plein centre, les draps étaient verts et l'armature du lit était couleur argent.</em>
</p><p>Harry se débattit dans son sommeil, ces détails n'arrivaient pas à faire le lien avec quelqu'un et ça le rendait fou. De plus il sentait que quelque chose clochait mais il ne savait pas quoi.</p><p>
  <em>Le brun était au-dessus de son amant et l'embrassait tout en caressant son corps. Il mêla sa langue à la sienne et entra en lui. Les deux garçons poussèrent un grognement de plaisir et Harry commença un mouvement de hanche. Tout à coup une femme appela son nom, lui criant de ne pas aller avec lui. Peu à peu la salle sur demande disparut, le lit se volatilisa et la silhouette de son amant s'évapora. La voix de la femme, qu'il reconnut clairement comme étant celle de sa mère cria à nouveau :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Harry pas avec lui !</em>
</p><p>Le Gryffondor se réveilla en sursaut, tout cela avait pris une tournure vraiment étrange. Il se leva et alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Tant de signes contradictoires : le plaisir d'un côté mais la mise en garde de sa mère de l'autre, le vert et l'argent étaient clairement en référence à Serpentard. Le jeune homme était perdu, il ne savait pas comment interpréter tout cela.</p><p>Harry regarda l'heure, il était 8h42, il n'allait plus se recoucher maintenant. Il s'habilla et descendit. Molly était en train de s'affairer dans la cuisine. Elle lui sourit :</p><p>-Tu as bien dormit mon grand ?</p><p>-J'ai fait un rêve étrange mais je ne sais plus vraiment de quoi il était question.</p><p>-Ça arrive mon garçon ce n'est pas grave.</p><p>Elle lui sourit et continua de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde. Harry alla marcher un peu dans les champs environnants, il voulait comprendre la signification de ce qu'il avait vu. Le brun était perdu, tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Qui dans la maison Serpentard pouvait l'aimer en secret ? Le brun sursauta lorsque Ron arriva :</p><p>-Harry on te cherchait partout, le petit-déjeuner est servi.</p><p>-Oh... oui je réfléchissais désolé.</p><p>L'adolescent rentra avec son amie et s'installa à la table. Les Weasley avaient le cœur sur la main, ils l'avaient adopté dès la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Harry savait qu'il faisait partie de ce clan à présent et en était très fier. Il était heureux de passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec eux, ils savaient qu'il aurait droit à un cadeau et que Molly se surpasserait en cuisine. Chaque fois elle faisait un véritable festin, et même si les Weasley n'étaient pas riches, ils faisaient les choses en grand. Cette fois ne fit pas exception, Harry passa un des meilleurs Noël de sa vie, même si Sirius lui manquait atrocement.</p>
<hr/><p>Les vacances passèrent, les rêves continuaient mais il ne trouvait toujours pas d'indices concluants. Il remonta dans le Poudlard Express et fit signe aux parents Weasley qui faisaient de grands signes de la main à leur progéniture. Harry se laissa tomber sur une banquette et se passa une main sur les cheveux d'un air las. Il avait pris l'habitude de noter tous les souvenirs qu'il avait de ses rêves, les indices qui pourraient le conduire à son admirateur secret. Le brun était épuisé, car ses nuits n'étaient pas faite d'un sommeil réparateur, même lorsqu'il était dans les bras de Morphée, le jeune homme se concentrait pour mener son enquête. Dernièrement il avait remarqué qu'en réalité ce n'était pas une ombre, mais que son amant portait toujours des vêtements noirs. Il avait distingué très vaguement des traits nobles, princiers. Le garçon devait venir d'une famille haut placée car il s'exprimait bien et avait une bonne stature. Mais chaque fois Harry se réveillait avant de voir le visage de son inconnu. L'adolescent commençait à perdre espoir, peut-être qu'il ne trouverait jamais de qui il était question.</p>
<hr/><p>Les semaines passèrent et Harry avait l'impression de devenir fou. Il ne dormait presque plus, ses rêves érotiques étaient mélangés à d'affreux cauchemars. Un instant il était en train de prendre du plaisir avec son admirateur et celui d'après sa mère hurlait son nom et Sirius se faisait tuer par Bellatrix. Le brun n'en pouvait plus, il convoqua les jumeaux dans un coin tranquille du parc et tomba à genoux à leurs pieds :</p><p>-Pitié donnez-moi un remède ! Je deviens fou, je n'arrive pas à trouver les indices et au final je me moque de qui m'aime secrètement. Je veux pouvoir enfin retrouver le sommeil, je n'ai pas eu de nuit de réel repos depuis le jour où vous avez mis votre satanée potion dans mon jus de citrouille. Je vous en supplie, si vous êtes réellement mes amis, abrégez mes souffrances.</p><p>Fred et Georges échangèrent un regard navré. Harry faisait effectivement peine à voir avec son teint cadavérique, ses énormes cernes sous les yeux et ses joues creusées. Le brun avait bien dû perdre cinq kilos depuis le fameux jour de la blague. Ils étaient sur le point de répondre lorsque Draco Malefoy passa à leur niveau et lança :</p><p>-Alors Potter, on fait des cochonneries avec les Weasley ?</p><p>Le Survivant eut un flash, tout à coup c'était clair comme le plus pur des cristal. Cette voix, ces vêtements noirs, ces traits fins et nobles, cette posture droite et fière, les couleurs de la maison Serpentard. Le garçon qu'il voyait dans ses rêves n'était autre que Draco Malefoy, son ennemi juré. Harry se releva lentement en fronçant les sourcils :</p><p>-T'es jaloux Malefoy ? Je suis sûr que t'aimerais être à leur place.</p><p>Le blond perdit son sourire suffisant et devint cramoisi :</p><p>-Je... non... n'importe quoi ! Je préférerais mourir que d'avoir ce genre de relation avec toi !</p><p>-Dommage, je suis sûr que t'aurais aimé, fais-moi confiance.</p><p>Même si il se doutait que Malefoy n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il faisait et disait dans les rêves du brun, Harry n'avait pu résister à l'envie de réutiliser ces formulations. Les jumeaux ricanèrent :</p><p>-Je crois que t'as élucidé mystère Potter.</p><p>-Heureusement que nous n'avions pas parié, nous aurions perdu ! Amusez-vous bien les enfants.</p><p>Fred et George partirent en riant et chuchotant des choses que le brun ne pouvait entendre, mais se doutant qu'il s'agissait de leur stupéfaction. Lui-même était sous le choc de cette découverte, mais à présent ça lui semblait si évident que Malefoy était l'inconnu de ses drôles de rêves. Harry arqua d'ailleurs un sourcil :</p><p>-C'est étrange, tes deux balourds de faire-valoir ne sont pas avec toi cette fois ?</p><p>-Non, ils me tapaient sur les nerfs, j'avais envie d'être seul.</p><p>-Dis plutôt que tu es venu nous espionner.</p><p>-C'est faux ! Pourquoi je viendrais espionner des minables comme vous ?</p><p>-Peut-être parce que tu es fou amoureux de moi en secret ?</p><p>-Tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité Potter !</p><p>Le brun ricana, les réponses du blond montrait clairement qu'il était paniqué d'avoir été démasqué. Harry s'approcha de lui et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres pour plonger son regard dans le sien :</p><p>-Vraiment ? Dommage, on aurait pu bien s'amuser, je connais des recoins parfaits pour se retrouver en secret. Mais ce n'est rien, je garderai ça pour moi.</p><p>Sur ces mots le Gryffondor s'éloigna, un petit sourire satisfait naissant sur ses lèvres. Il commença un compte à rebours mental : 5, 4, 3, 2 :</p><p>-Attends !</p><p>Draco le rattrapa en courant :</p><p>-Quel genre d'endroits ?</p><p>-Ça ne t'intéresses pas tu as été très clair.</p><p>-Imaginons que je veuille donner un rendez-vous à une fille.</p><p>-A qui ?</p><p>-Tu la connais pas c'est une Serpentard.</p><p>Harry leva les yeux au ciel, attrapa Draco par le col, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Après ça il le lâcha, le laissant pantelant et déclara :</p><p>-Tu es vraiment ridicule à t'embourber dans tes fausses excuses. Je ne sais même pas si tu te rends compte à quel point ça sonne faux et peu crédible.</p><p>Draco baissa les yeux plus gêné que jamais :</p><p>-Mais c'est impossible.</p><p>-Quoi ?</p><p>-Que je sois amoureux de toi, tu es mon pire ennemi !</p><p>-Pourquoi ça, parce que quand on avait 11 ans on a commencé à se chamailler ? Je pense qu'on est devenus assez matures pour faire la part des choses à présent non ?</p><p>-Je... si tu as peut-être raison.</p><p>-Alors viens, je vais te montrer mon recoin favori.</p><p>-Tu y a déjà été avec quelqu'un ?</p><p>-Non, c'est Sirius qui m'en a parlé, apparemment mes parents se donnaient rendez-vous là-bas lorsqu'ils étaient étudiants ici. C'est un coin où personne ne peut nous trouver.</p><p>Les deux anciens ennemis partirent en gloussant vers de toutes nouvelles réjouissances. Finalement la potion des jumeaux avaient eu du bon, Harry sentait qu'à présent Draco n'allait plus essayer de le tyranniser. Il allait au contraire le supplier de lui accorder de l'attention, il en avait l'intime conviction. Le Gryffondor était impatient de montrer au blond tout ce qu'il avait vu dans ses rêves, il espérait simplement que la réalité serait aussi agréable, si ce n'est plus. Le brun sentait déjà son corps réagir à cette simple idée, et d'après le regard de son futur amant, c'était réciproque.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Fin.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>